What About Me?!
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: This little piece of insanity is supposed to be a humorous follow-up to "Ghost". Kaori Makimura is upset with me, since I just forgot her in the end ^^ Look at Cloud van Dyk making fun of herself! Rated PG 13 for violence against a certain author


A/N: This is some humorous (I hope) piece about the medium I had in my story „Ghost", Kaori Makimura. After reading the last chapter, Dark Shadow pointed out to me that I didn't write anything more about her after the library incident ^^ See what happens when made-up characters are on rampage against the author who forgot them…

What About Me?!

Scene: Cloud van Dyk is sitting at her PC, typing up the last chapter of "Ghost". 

Cloud: "The…End…" Yay! I finished it! *sings with joy*

*All of a sudden, a huge, wooden 100 ton hammer comes crashing down on Clouds head*

Cloud: @_@ OW! What the…*turns around to see Kaori standing behind her, fuming*

Kaori: What about me?!

Cloud: ?

Kaori: You didn't write anymore about me!! After the library incident, I just vanished! 

Cloud: What the heck are you talking about, you freak?!

*Another hammer, this time 200 tons, comes down on Clouds head*

Cloud: Ack! Stop that, dammit!

Kaori: No! Not until you change the last chapter and write me in again!

Cloud: But you don't fit in the storyline anymore! *whails*

Kaori: *pulls out another hammer* Write! Me! In!

Cloud: *gulp* I'll try…

Kaori: Trying is not enough! You must!!

Cloud: *growling* You should be nicer to me! Remember, you only exist because of me!

Kaori: *thinks about this* You are right.

Cloud: So, if you don't be nice now, I'll have you killed!

*_Another hammer, 500 tons, crashes on Clouds head*_

Cloud: *on the floor, birds flying around her head chirping* This is getting boring. *shoos the birds away* 

Kaori: Don't you get any stupid ideas! 

*Cloud is just about to say something evil, when somebody knocks the door.*

Cloud: Wait a sec, Kaori, I'll be right back.

*Cloud goes to open the door. She opens it, and a 100 ton hammer comes crashing on her head*

Cloud: …hi Michiru.

Michiru: *fuming* You killed Haruka! 

Haruka: *peeking over Michirus shoulder* Yeah! How could you!

Cloud: Only in ending number 1!! In number two, she lives!

Haruka: Yeah, but how long?

Cloud: *a gloriole appears over her head* I don't know what you are talking about… ():-) 

Haruka: Pah! There isn't a single fic of you where I'm not hurt/in a coma/ dead or anything else!

Cloud: Hey, that's called drama! Besides, it's not true. In What Women Want, nothing happens to you.

Michiru: But to me!

*Kaori comes bouncing into the room*

Kaori: What is taking you so long?… hi Haruka, hi you unknown person whose name I don't know.

Michiru: Hi back, you also unknown person.

Cloud: -_-;;;

Haruka: -_-;;;

Cloud + Haruka: *unison* Girls!

*50 ton hammers come crashing down*

Cloud: @_@

Haruka: @_@

Both: OW!!

*Kaori and Michiru do a high-five*

Kaori: Okay, van Dyk, back to the topic.

Cloud: *rubbing her poor head* Yeah, yeah, I know, what about you…

Kaori: Right! You just forgot me! *wails*

Haruka:  It's the first time that Cloud forgot a character…I think.

Michiru: True. Luckily she didn't forget Joe in "Everlasting Love", after all, that girl knows kickboxing. 

Joe: *popping out of nowhere* Tataa!

Cloud: O.O What the…?!

Joe: I just felt like bursting in, ya know.

Cloud: Please say that you don't have any hammers with you.

Joe: ? Hammers ?

Cloud: Thank God!

Kaori: Heelllooo! *waving a  hand in front of Clouds face* What about  me?!

Cloud: *glares* I can't write you in anymore. The last chapter is already uploaded!

Kaori: *aims a 1000 ton hammer on Clouds head* What was that?

Cloud: ENOUGH! I'm sick of getting hit over the head with hammers! … where are Haruka and Michiru?

Joe: *points at the bedroom door*

Cloud: Oh, I see…O.O *yells* If you two make any stains in my bed, you are dead!

Kaori: That rhymed!

Cloud: Yeah, go me. Anyway…Kaori, get out! I can't write you in, and that's it!

Joe: Nyah, nyah, I got a decent ending! I even got a girlfriend! … whose name was Kaori too, now that I think about it.

Kaori: Really?! *looks at Joe*

Joe: *looks back* It wouldn't be cheating, would it?

Cloud: *covers her eyes while Joe and Kaori scamper away together* … and what about me?

Author's ending note: Okay, that was weird ^^ It took me about fifteen minutes to write, please don't flame me! I know that it's insane ^^

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk, Ultimate Master Of Desaster


End file.
